Forum:What's with the wiki hate on VO?
I'm really confused, why do some members hate the very mention of the wiki so much that Angel needs to put anything mentioning the "hell-forsaken thing" under spoilers? (You can explain here or just message me on VO if need be. I'm Axxell) Axuchii (talk) 22:11, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :We have a bad relationship with VO forums. :I'll explain it... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:19, January 23, 2013 (UTC) was wondering what the full story was my self Meltingarmymen (talk) 05:09, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm... Well there is no big history of this, and point one pretty much is the only history thats offically recorded as a direct part of the conflict of interests between the two sites. :First this wiki has some of its history, ditto of wikipedia's vocaloid page, in reluctance for VO'ers to do anything to improve the flow of information around the fandom by JUST making one of these two things better. Heck, I'm only here because I'm the sap who rewrote the wikipedia pages to what they are after begging VO for several months... ¬_¬ :Secondly, VO'ers have a lot of issues with the wikia but often don't understand, nor want to understand, why things are as they are. They get things wrong a lot and cause us to have a bad rep, we're not perfect we're working towards it and they've got 0 tolerance towards this concept of a wikia being a WIP at times. Which leds to point no.3. :when they often critcise and one or two member refuse to hear out the wiki editors nor join in to help the wikia. ITs the same attitude that led to my first point being a problem. :Fourth; often whenever editors approach and try to deal with conflicts of interest, I get egotistic members striking out at the wikia FIRST before I can get the sensible ones to respond that I can deal with. My last attempt led me to give up as soon as I attempted to resolve the problem, because "I'm just white knighting"; in other words no editor is allowed to correct nor speak up about wiki matters on VO and we're expected it seems to shut up and take things as they come... Even if what someone says is completely incorrect and they've in the process managed to convince someone else what they've said is correct. :Finally, when quoting things on the wiki, they often reference things they read 6 months ago. Which when I investigate I find is not on the page anymore. Either that or they seem to find that one things we've not touched for a while because editors can only do so much and pages get ignored... :Things are cool right now between the sites relatively... We have stressed that people have the right to criticise us, but honestly... Some VO'ers just gun for us and won't leave us to get on with things. :I've said numerous times, we're not the enemy in the fandom, we're fighting for everyone's best interests. Every myth and lie fans speak out on youtube, we have to correct and iron out and research to get the truth. Even VO has quoted myths from time to time... Their most recent blunder is not accepting triphones can exist in English vocaloidbanks, one of the oldest is the whole "Meiko is only based on..." myth. :We need VO's support in achieving our goals, ditto its the same for vocaloidism... What can we do? Some editors are also VO'ers, its really not fair that there is these stupid fights. I tried ignoring VO, but this made things worst and I ended up going back to VO even if its just to point out "you got that wrong" on something wiki related. I don't say I'm a VO'er anymore since I left over something so stupid its not even worth discussing anymore. :But that was to do with certain VO'ers and their egos... or willing to not accept something, this still exists on VO towards the subject. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:44, February 21, 2013 (UTC)